Aria
{CharaPageHeader |name = (Aria)} Aria comes from the North Wen Server. She mostly plays on the Ulster Knight Sword Alliance Server. Aria is a Female Fox Tail Summoner, Dragon Tamer, Dragon Kin. Aria has long silver hair, violet eyes, height 5'4", and is young around the age of 16. Player real gender is Male. Classes Summoner Level 90. Aria has 14 summon contracts, all are high level dragons of different elements and abilities, gathered from every server around the world. Dragon Tamer Level 90. Aria has 2 pet dragons. Dragon Kin Level 32. Aria only just acquired this Subclass. She use to be the Dragon Warrior Subclass till she finished a long, lengthy, and difficult quest line that only Dragon Warriors may undertake to acquire the Dragon Kin Subclass. The Dragon Kin Subclass is an advanced version of the Dragon Kin Class giving even more dragonic traits and abilities but at the cost that it costs 4x the exp to level it up. Fortunately before converting over Aria had Dragon Warrior to level 90 and all the exp converted with the Class change. Aria being the first to discovery and acquire this hidden subclass was given a minor gift from the GM's in the form of unique character art. Aria's player chose unique dragon wings for Aria. Aria has two sets of quad wings with one set at her shoulder and one set at her hips. Prize Gear Circlet of Proficiency: This is a Phantasmal Class Head Item. Aria won this item in an event raid held on the North Wen Server. The Circlet of Proficiency has zero armor, zero stats, and one ability. The wearer may defy the rule of a single subclass per character and acquire a second subclass. Proof of Grand Master Summoner: This is a Non Class Trinket Item. Aria won this item in a championship event on the Ulster Knight Sword Alliance Server. As a trinket item this item only needs to be held in inventory to effect the player. It takes up no equip slot. It is a summoner only item. +6 to maximum contracts, -20% summoning cost, -20% summoning upkeep, +1 to max summon limit. Mana Arc of the Nymph Queen: A Phantasmal Class Off Hand Item. Aria won this item after solo defeating the Nymph Queen raid boss over 1000 times. One of three Phantasmal items the Nymph Queen can drop. The Mana Arc creates a magical shield that hovers away from Aria's arm. Stats, greatly raises magical defense by a large amount, greatly raises mana regeneration, raises magical stats by a large amount. Special ability all magical attacks that hit aria are absorbed and converted into mana healing, this ability does not stop the magical attack from hurting Aria. Debauchery Tea Party Aria met the Debauchery Tea Party in an event. It was advertised as a super powerful raid boss that guilds would be allowed to attempt to fight by auction. Who every auctioned the most money got first chance to fight this raid boss. Many guilds tried but none succeeded. Then the Debauchery Tea party chose to give it a go. Aria was picked up as one of 2 pug members brought in by Shiroe who met Aria solo farming in high level areas. Believing her power would be a good addition to she a powerful raid boss. The Debauchery Tea party put up an excellent fight and did quite well for awhile. Unfortunately the main ability of the Raid boss was Soul Shifter. Each time the boss used this ability its strengths, weaknesses, combat style, and patterns all changed. Shiroe did a great job trying to keep up but in time the raid party was wearing down and Shiroe was simply not fast enough to keep up. The boss finally managed to defeat it first party member, then the next, and the next. With each player that died, everything feel more and more apart. It became a race of the survivors to try to kill it before they were defeated. But this boss wasn't a locked fight. Players could if they chose port out and then try to race back through a short maze. It didn't take to many players dying before Shiroe ordered all defeated players to respawn and attempt to return through the maze. Unfortunately the Maze proved more difficult than they hoped. It eventually came down to only two players. An Assassin and Aria with the boss on Aria's summon. After defeating Aria's summon the assassin used his most powerful skill which drew enough aggro to keep the boss from going after Aria. This gave Aria enough time to cast another summon. Aria summon entered the fight and tried to take aggro, but failed to do so before the Assassin died. Alone with certain death looming Aria resorted to the summoners last resort. She released the contract on your Summon. Aria's summon was to busy with the boss to be bothered by anything else. So Aria summoned another summon, sending it into to battle she then released contract with it. She kept repeating this till she summoned at that time all eleven of her summons and released all their contracts. This desperate action worked. The boss close to defeat was pushed over the edge and defeated. Aria was the lone survivor and the lone player left in the boss room when it died. As such Aria was awarded all five Phantasmal Event rewards. Most int he Debauchery Tea Party did not like this outcome and a GM was called to fix this horrid mistake. The GM informed them that the Raid as a whole would be acknowledged as the winners of the event, but he would have to speak with his supervisors about their request at the loot being shared among the raid and not left to one lone lucky player. After two weeks the participants in the event raid were asked to gather back together. They were informed that as long as Aria agreed to give up her event drops they would allow this one and only time a raid roll on the loot. So one by one Aria was asked if she would hand over a specific drop for the raid group to roll on. Aria agreed with each item of the first four. When it came to the the fifth and final item Aria hesitated. This was the Circlet of Proficiency. Aria had come to realize the potential in this item and let her have the second subclass she most desired, but passed over for the Dragon Tamer Subclass. The GM asked two more times when Shiroe intervened. Shiroe spoke with Aria in private, then Aria warped out without a word to the rest of the raid party. Shiroe informed the raid the final item was Aria's for finishing the raid boss and being generous enough to share the rewards that gave them this opportunity to roll on 4 powerful phantasmal class items. Some accepted Shiroe's words, some didn't. Those that didn't ran a smear campaign against Aria as a selfish thief who couldn't be trust. Being powerful respected players the smear campaign worked. Aria was kicked form her guild when they were harassed about having Aria and everyone refused to let her join a new guild. She was refused to join any parties or raids from then on. This forced Aria to learn to become a solo player and grow in skill and power alone. Due to this Aria came to hate all members of the Debauchery Tea Party and becomes quite aggressive when ever she meets one save Shiroe. For Shiroe she gives some leeway but isn't on the best of terms with him either. Nymph Queen The Nymph Queen is a Raid boss found in Nymph Valley. The Nymph Queen doesn't reside in a dungeon like many bosses but rather is an open world named spawn boss. Nymph valley is very farm from even the nearest portal and takes players near two weeks to reach. For her level she is insanely hard to defeat in a straight fight. Due to difficulty and distance and the Nymph Queen's terrible drop rate she is an unpopular raid boss. The Nymph Queen isn't impossible to defeat. Clever adventures can find clues hidden around Nymph Valley. The clues point to ways to weaken the Nymph Queen and to one who has mastered all of them can severely debuff the queen by an extraordinary amount. Only due to these tricks is Aria able to face the Nymph queen solo and win. The Nymph Queen Drops a popular mage gear called the Nymph set. The set consists of 5 pieces, Cloak, Body, Arms, Legs, and Accessory. Usually these are Magical Class, rarely Artifact class. The armor set doesn't raise defense, reduces health regen, reduces max health, and reduces physical stats, raises magic defense a large amount, raises mana regen a huge amount, raise max mana, and raises mental stats. The more pieces of the set the player has the more the stat penalties are reduced and the more the stat bonuses are increased. Should a player acquire an artifact tier version of each piece they may take the Nymph subclass. The Nymph Queen can also drop 1 of 3 phantasmal level items once each. The Nymph Queen Regalia Set. This set comprised of Crown of the Nymph Queen, Scepter of the Nymph Queen, Mana Arc of the Nymph Queen. These items count as two additional pieces of the Nymph Queen set for purposes of penalty reduction and stat boosting. Should a player have one artifact tier version each of the original set and one of the three regalia set items they many choose to take on the Nymph Queen subclass instead. This is a more powerful version of the Nymph Subclass. Aria tries to keep a monopoly on the the Nymph queen by farming her regularly hoping to one day get the remaining two phantasmal Nymph Queen Regalia item drops. Grand Class Championship This was an event that was held just before the Homesteading the Nooshpere release. Twelve Championships were held, one for each class type. The focus was to find the strongest player of each class before the new massive expansion release. Many famous players showed up. There was to be four special prize rewards for each class championship. Aria was still known as a player to not be trusted or partied with. Forced to learn to fight solo to advance at all Aria became quite an adept solo summoner. Aria signed up for the tournament. The fights were one on one which played to Aria's strengths. Many strong level 90 Summoners showed for the championship and one by one they were filtered away in the Championship. Aria having many strong dragon summons and as well as her two dragon pets as a lvl 90 dragon tamer gave her an advantage few summoners could counter. Summoners found their best magical attacks a double edged sword with Aria's Mana Arc quickly replenishing her mana with every magical attack. This combined with Aria's refined skills at soloing in high level areas eventually lead Aria to victory in the championship. Aria was happy to be proclaimed the worlds strongest summoner but knew very well that there were some summoners had they shown that likely would have defeated her. Dragon Princess Due to Aria having so many dragon summons, two dragon pets, and being part dragon some players have taken to calling her the Dragon Princess. This is not said in a respectful tone. It said as part of a gag of insult claiming her more a monster than an adventurer. It is said with disgust and disdain. Reaching Endeavors Aria was working on two endeavors when the apocalypse occurred. First was the acquisition of the remaining two Nymph Queen Regalia set items on the Ulster Knight Sword Alliance Server. Scepter of the Nymph Queen: This scepter acts as a magical staff. It deals magical damage in the form of physical strikes and gains bonus damage based on a players highest mental stat. It greatly increases a players mana regeneration and raises a players max mana and mental stats. Special ability Mind Eater steals a players mana and gives it to the character with every melee hit. Crown of the Nymph Queen: This is a head item. It greatly raises a players mana regeneration and max mana and raises a players mental stats. Special ability gives the character a new ability. Mana Burst restores all mana of all nearby characters to maximum and triples mana regen for 1 minute. It has a twelve hour cool down minus (x-1) hour cool down where x equals the number of nymph gear items the player is equipped with. Five artifact nymph gear items plus the crown equals seven nymph gear items. Minus one for some unknown reason results in minus six hours. Second was the finishing of the very long and difficult Signature Quest line on the North Wen Server. This is a quest line for when a player finds that one perfect item that is most true to them. By completing this quest line the item becomes soul bonded to the character and gains a large boost in power. A character may only ever have a single item signature bonded to them. There are 10 stages to this quest and each stage must be completed solo and level adjusts to the level of the character. This is what makes this quest line so difficult as you can never work to become more powerful to make it easier to complete. Due to the difficulty and lengthiness of this quest few ever complete it. Every two quests completed results in a +10% defense and stat boost. Abilities will only be upgraded on the completion of the 10th and final quest. Upon completion of the 10th quest a player will receive a GM notification congratulating them on the completion of the quest. That their item will be sent to the design team for a fair and balance upgrade. That this process can take awhile. Upon completion of the upgrade the player will possess and enhanced version of the original item. Artifacts will become on par with phantasmal and phantasmal will become super phantasmal. Should a player change their mind about tier signature item they aren't trapped forever with their decision. They may speak to an NPC and submit approval to redo the signature quest line. The player must then wait 30 days then return to the npc. Then trade the npc their current signature item which will then be ceremonially destroyed. After that the player must allow their soul to recover which takes 90 days. After all that the player may choose a new item to become their signature item and begin redoing the signature quest line once again. Aria is on the 10th quest in the line which is to defeat a grand spirit beast solo. The grand spirit beast becomes a copy of the player gaining the highest of health, mana, and stats of either the players or its own and gains all the players abilities on top of its own monster abilities. To face the grand spirit beast and lose is to suffer a -1% to health, mana, and all stats non removable curse that lasts 1 real week. If a player tries again before the curse fades the timer is reset and the two curses add together. Aria has chosen her circlet of proficiency as her signature item. She has tried many times to defeat this beast and failed many times. Should she ever succeed and finally finish the signature quest and fully soul bond with her circlet of proficiency it will ability upgrade to allow her to have a 3rd subclass.